Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para misiones destacadas/Archivo
Este es el archivo de el Proyecto Misión, en el que podrás ver todas las anteriores votaciones para misión destacada. También puedes querer ver las [[Project:Misiones destacadas|'Misiones destacadas']], o la [[Project:Proyecto Misión|'votación actual']]. Aceptadas Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Es una de las misiones con mejor redacción y se merece ser la destacada. -- 18:16 21 jul 2008 (UTC) Esta buena, pero le faltan imagenes. -- 01:52 26 jul 2008 (UTC) 08:40 26 jul 2008 (UTC) Le faltan imágenes, pero está larga para la portada. -- 22:23 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Ya arregle la mision con imagenes de alta resolucion, y creo que la mision tiene buena informacion y esta larga. -- 02:15 7 ago 2008 (UTC) *Ahora sí. Ya destaca. -- 02:20 7 ago 2008 (UTC) }} cambio mi voto... ya hay imagenes de buena calidad... y tranquilo ya pronto se eligira al ganador -- 02:29 7 ago 2008 (UTC) Es para mi y seguro que para muchos de vosotros,la mejor misión de SA,y ademas el articulo esta perfecto,esta sin duda es la misión que te merece ser destacada.PD:Firma en formación.--[[Usuario:Victor Vance EL HOMBRE|El mejor amigo del hombre es la ak-47]] 12:17 11 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿para cuando la destacan ya?,gana en votos notablemente ya demas ya se pasan de la fecha. In The Air Tonight - (Nominada el 27 de Junio) (La votación finalizará el 3 de Julio) * bien redactado, con todo lo que pude poner, buenas fotos y secciones.. me parece bastante completo y digno de misión destacada. 15:41 27 jun 2008 (UTC) * Aunque tiene información, no tiene escenas buenas 20:51 26 jun 2008 (UTC) ::No tiene escenas buenas ? Lo siento pero te voy a anular el voto, además de no ser una buena excusa, estás bloqueado.. 11:41 28 jun 2008 (UTC) * Muy bien hecha. 20:04 1 jul 2008 (UTC) ** .. Muy buen artículo, buena redacción. Perfectamente hecho. -- 18:52 2 jul 2008 (UTC) * Exelente; creo que se merece ser destacada -- 20:26 2 jul 2008 (UTC) * y se merece estar en portada. Voto anulado por no firmar.— 19:16 3 jul 2008 (UTC) :: The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade Creo que GTA: LCS es el juego que mas veces he pasado , de hecho, ahora lo estoy volviendo a pasar, ayer comencé e hice esta misión. Hacer este tipo de misiones me trae un poco de nostalgia; lo vine a revisar a la wiki pero vi que estaba muy incompleto, entonces decidí borrar todo lo que tenía (menos la imagen) y reestructurarlo completamente. 16:24 9 mar 2008 (UTC) * es una articulo muy bueno, solo que estoy en contra de algo, como lo es una palabra muy fuerte dentro del art. "hijo d p*ta", y en lo personal no me gustaria que fuera destacado con ese tipo de vocabulario..no voto ni en contra porque el art. es bueno solo que talvez arreglando eso estaria mejor!!!! -- 19:31 10 mar 2008 (UTC) * -- 20:15 10 mar 2008 (UTC). * Gracias por la observación. Gracias Droides por corregirlo, aunque la palabra "hijo" no había por que borrarla, ya que no es obscena. xD. Bueno, ya está arreglado, Saludos. 20:31 10 mar 2008 (UTC) muy buen articulo ahora si se merece ser destacado!!!!-- 15:15 11 mar 2008 (UTC). * -- 20:16 11 mar 2008 (UTC). Architectural Espionage es muy buen articulo ya que se comprende muy bien y tiene muy buenas fotos tambien, seria muy destacable. --ACC 00:27 9 feb 2008 (UTC) : y grandes... yo lo veo un poco malito 10:12 9 feb 2008 (UTC) : ... y las fotos me parece que están bien, Play... no lo digo porque lo haya arreglado yo, si no porque me parece que el texto está bien dividido, y las fotos están bien. Si te parecen muy grandes, ponlas en 200px, ya que creo que estan en 300px... 16:49 23 feb 2008 (UTC) Driving Mr. Leone .. Me parece que esta bien. 20:10 17 feb 2008 (UTC) pero necesita mas fotos no crees Niko --ACC 20:58 17 feb 2008 (UTC) : Pero le agregaré mas imagenes. :P 21:35 17 feb 2008 (UTC) The Made Man Me gustó mucho hacer este artículo, me parece que está bien.— 00:46 18 ene 2008 (UTC) : 14:23 18 ene 2008 (UTC) :: 08:31 2 feb 2008 (UTC) First Date Por ser la primera misión del más nuevo integrante del Team Missions, está muy bien hecha, es la única que tiene diálogo y está muy bien redactada, por mi esta va directamente para ser destacada ;) -- 09:25 7 oct 2007 (UTC) -- 14:30 7 oct 2007 (UTC). que para esto está perfecto, incluso ha puesto más de lo necesario. Cabe recordar que First Date es solo la pequeña parte de introducción, y que cualquiera de las "S" verdes que entremos es otra misión a parte... -- 14:33 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Bueno, Droides, acabo de editar porque habia escrito Actvara, pero despues no veo que detalle falta. Puse todo lo que pasa en esa mision y hasta puse una imagen. Si te explicas bien lo edito.(NO voto porque es inmoral xD) --Vic V. 19:48 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Droides, tenias razon, faltaba la parte del video final, la acabo de agregar, solo pasate y fijate.--Vic V. 18:56 14 oct 2007 (UTC) : 08:31 2 feb 2008 (UTC) Black Project Es el más adecuado, y el mejor artículo de misión. Se lo merece definitivamente, esta muy bien redactado, es bastante largo, posee muchas imágenes, y tiene mi voto. -- 19:56 12 oct 2007 (UTC) : a favor, es la que más se lo merece -- 21:57 12 oct 2007 (UTC) : esta muy bien. Lo unico es la parte de "Cientistas"... ¿Que es eso? me parece que alguien habla (escribe) Espangles... Inglellano, o algo de eso... Solo faltaba decir que en la segunda habitacion hay una minigun, que ayuda mucho, y que tambien se puede disparar desdes el jetpack con la 9mm y no me acuerdo si con la recortada tambien... despues pruebo. Creo que si, porque para disparar necesitas un arma que se puede usar con una mano (las que podes usar 2 en Asesino-Hitman). Tambien falto explicar que hay que irse por la esquina del area 69 en la que no hay antiaereos (circulos grises en el mapa) porque sino te moris, asi de facil. Despues esta muy bien. En donde dice Proyecto negro marcado como link interno, deberia estar redireccionado a jetpack.--Vic V. 18:29 14 oct 2007 (UTC) Vamos a ver, es que no sabes que soy brasileño? Enfín, MINIGUN? (más comentarios de esto en mi discusión) Es verdad, algunas cosillas se me olvidaron, y lo de Proyecto Negro será un art, o una redirección -- 18:38 14 oct 2007 (UTC) -- 08:09 10 nov 2007 (UTC). : la votación acabó o no ? Hay que fijarse en el día que lo nominaron ¬¬ -- 09:57 10 nov 2007 (UTC) :: 08:31 2 feb 2008 (UTC) Drive-Thru por los mismos motivos de antes, y informo que ya empezó de nuevo la votación. -- 21:59 2 sep 2007 (UTC) Porque tiene buena ortografia, es bastante extenso para una mision corta y no muy divertida, toene la cantidad necesaria de imagenes, habla de las escenas y bueno, para mi esta bien. Vic V. --Vic V. 22:51 2 sep 2007 (UTC) : Es la mejor misión que he visto creada hasta el momento. Esta página ha sido una muy buena idea. -- 23:11 2 sep 2007 (UTC) Es la mejor mision, ademas he apoyado desde el principio lo de mision destacada. --Droides 11:52 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Porque se ve que es muy buena mision, y el artículo está muy completo y extenso como dijo Vic V. No firmado, no válido Me gusta el artículo, es extenso, buena foto, sin errores, es el mejor en la categiría misiones. Tiene mi voto :) --Yadow 14:50 3 sep 2007 (UTC) : Vale, ahora sí, considero que el artículo merece ser destacado en vuestro proyecto, sobresale en su categoría. Bola 22:58 7 sep 2007 (UTC) Han transcurrido más de 7 días y el 100% de los votos son a favor, por lo tanto se acepta como artículo destacado. -- 09:55 10 sep 2007 (UTC) Rechazadas Huida es un art. muy completo con buenas imagenes y de buen tamaño, ademas seria bueno destacar algo del GTA: A-- 18:05 1 ago 2008 (UTC) Está muy bien redactada, pero lamentablemente, ya dí mi voto. Además, no conozco el juego, ni la misión, ni lo he jugado. Por eso, voto en comentario, aunque faltaría un poco más de información. Si es que hay mas por agregarle. -- 18:15 1 ago 2008 (UTC) es casi "en contra", pero sería injusto ya que no conozco la misión, ni el juego, con lo que voto en comentario. 16:50 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Es un poco corta. -- 22:16 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Es casi "en contra", pero sería injusto ya que no conozco la misión, ni el juego, con lo que voto en comentario. -- 00:54 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Seamos reales,yo juge esa mision hace dos años y es mucho mas corta de o que la pintan en el art,de todas formas por muy gta que sea no creo que una mision de gtaA,que de bien como destacada.--[[Usuario:Victor Vance EL HOMBRE|El mejor amigo del hombre es la ak-47]] 12:23 11 ago 2008 (UTC) 'Beat Down on B-Dup' La reescribí la redacte mejor y le aporte nuevas imágenes, creo que se merece ser misión destacada-- 22:03 20 jul 2008 (UTC) Me gusta, pero antes prefiero que la de abajo ea la destacasda. A esta misión la encontré sin categoría y yo la edité. Pero igual quiero que sea la de abajo. -- 19:59 21 jul 2008 (UTC) 08:40 26 jul 2008 (UTC) * Que fallas encuentras en la mision, esta bien redactada y creo que no parece una guia de mision, tambien tiene imagenes aunque no estan en una resolucion muy aceptable pero "Hay que tener en cuenta el artículo y la forma como está escrito, no la misión y sus escenas".-- 13:29 1 ago 2008 (UTC) * Está buena, pero falta un poco más de información. -- 22:20 5 ago 2008 (UTC) si pero no xD!! es muy buen art. pero no tanto para ser destacado... propongo a todos los usuarios que antes de nominar le arreglen los detalles a los art. como lo son poner las imagenes dentro de las plantilla -- 01:34 7 ago 2008 (UTC) End of the Line - (Nominada el 27 de Junio) (La votación finalizará el 3 de Julio) * se lo merece como artículo destacado. 18:12 27 jun 2008 (UTC) * es una de mi misiones favoritas y una de la mejores--Jdmn21 23:22 27 jun 2008 (UTC) * Tiene escenas muy buenas y su redacción es excelente 20:51 26 jun 2008 (UTC) Voto anulado por estar bloqueado. * pero antes prefiero que la de arriba sea destacada. Me he dedicado una parte de la tarde a hacerla y me gustaría que estuviera en portada. 11:41 28 jun 2008 (UTC) * 20:04 1 jul 2008 (UTC) * -- 18:52 2 jul 2008 (UTC) * el articulo esta redectado como si fuera una guia ej: usa un arma de gran alcance, como la AK-47 o la M4, y mantente simpre agachado.-- 20:30 2 jul 2008 (UTC) * no debería ser un artículo en el que pongan una guía, sino lo que CJ hace.--Gángster Tommy 18:54 3 jul 2008 (UTC) :: Light my Pyre ya que me parece muy bien detallada y editada. -- 20:16 28 mar 2008 (UTC)- : y si se arreglan puede que cambie el voto. No creo que haga falta decir cuales son... 20:38 28 mar 2008 (UTC) -- 20:53 28 mar 2008 (UTC). :No tiene categoría, y además el video... no me convence, creo que es lo que destroza el art 16:36 29 mar 2008 (UTC) -- 21:58 29 mar 2008 (UTC). :Esta buena ,pero algo no me convence... no se... pero cambie mi voto a comentario 22:15 29 mar 2008 (UTC) -- 11:00 30 mar 2008 (UTC). * El artículo tiene solo una imagen.. y pienso que está muy corto. Le falta mejor redacción, y pienso que deberías editarlo para no poner toda la información en un párrafo gigantesco sino que separarlo en varios de acuerdo con la información en ella.— 15:38 30 mar 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Tambien que al comienzo del artículo hay nada menos que una opinión personal tuya afirmando que es "claramente la misión más dificil de superar". Esto tiene que eliminarse, ya que es solo tu opinión, quien sabe si para otro no es la mision más dificil. OJO: No estoy diciendo que la misión no sea difñicil, solo que no debería tener opiniones personales del escritor afirmando algo.-- 15:38 30 mar 2008 (UTC) * -- 17:54 30 mar 2008 (UTC). : -- 01:56 25 may 2008 (UTC) Mantente cerca de tus Amigos : es muy buen articulo y me parece que esta bien detallado... -- merece ser destacado, sobre todo porque tiene la información necesaria... y es una de las misiones mas recordadas de GTA: VC -- 02:15 25 may 2008 (UTC) : 08:57 25 may 2008 (UTC) no creo que sea bueno que votes por votar; ademas asi corrijo si algo esta mal.-- 15:21 25 may 2008 (UTC) * .. me parece que deberías intentar con títulos pequeños y arreglar el formato y la redacción.— 17:54 25 may 2008 (UTC) :No estoy votando por votar, el artículo no me parece que esté para destacado y voto en contra. 09:18 22 jun 2008 (UTC) :: 11:59 22 jun 2008 (UTC) End of the Line -- 08:09 10 nov 2007 (UTC). * No me parece que este muy completa. Una mision de GTA tambien es la historia, y ahi solo dice subite al Greenwood y maneja. No explica nada... En contra. --Vic V. 17:25 15 dic 2007 (UTC) : 08:31 2 feb 2008 (UTC) Amphibious Assault porque estuve leyendo el art hoy, y me parece que es otro que se merece este premio: está largo, bien explicado, bien escrito y con buena foto. -- 18:42 27 sep 2007 (UTC) y cambio mi voto, se trataba de que la categoria estaba por encima del texto. (El texto se veia pero detras estaba la categoria). -- 08:47 7 oct 2007 (UTC). Intenta arreglarlo o dime que es, no veo nada malo -- 20:09 2 oct 2007 (UTC) Se para la votación, porque lleva días sin conectarse y no especificó cual es el fallo de formato -- 18:40 4 oct 2007 (UTC) Hay unos cuantos... si se le pueden decir errores y hay partes en las que la informacion puede extenderse. Hay cosas que pueden ser mas explicadas y cosas que... bueno, explica bien la mision y como se hace, pero resume muy rapido muchas partes y bueno, para que sea destacado debe ser casi perfecto. SI se necesita estar bien un 85% , esta bien un 75%. --Vic V. 18:18 5 oct 2007 (UTC) Gracias por extenderlo Droides, pero lo que dijo Vic está correcto y... bueno, si necesita estar bien un 85&, está bien un 75%, así que... -- 09:21 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Categoría:Grand Theft Encyclopedia